


I don't want to be your friend, I want to kiss your neck

by peachy (Kiros18)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armie has a thing for Timmy's neck, Armie in tight shorts, Best Friends in Love, Dirty Talk, I came up with this on a very hot day, M/M, Semi Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros18/pseuds/peachy
Summary: “Truth or dare, Armie“ he says, eyes closed.“Truth““Have you ever thought about any of your friends while jerking off?“The weather is way too hot and they both had too many beers.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	I don't want to be your friend, I want to kiss your neck

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt at writing a fan fiction (well, anything fictional to be honest). Hope you like it!

Timmy blames the weather and the beer. Is sure that if it wasn’t for the Caribbean heat, his cock wouldn’t be so hard right now. Defiantly wouldn’t be looking too long at the naked skin of Armies thighs, the water droplets making its way down his hairy calf. And if he accidentally imagined the way Armies cock would probably taste of musk with a delicious mix of saltwater right now, he would blame the beer. he could literally feel his mouth watering, it was quite pathetic, if you were to ask him.  
“Want another beer?“ looking down at nearly empty one in his hand, Timmy shrugs, grunting while stretching his hand with the bottle in the direction of Armie while stretching, trying to adjust so that the strain on his bathing suit won’t be as uncomfortable.

  
Rubbing a hand over his face, Timmy contemplates going for another swim. Thinks that it might be his best chance to get rid of the obnoxious boner he is currently sporting, but is pulled out of his thoughts when Armie comes back, handing him a cold flask, Timmy immediately taking a big gulp when getting an eyeful of Armies ass, slightly jiggling when he walks to his own beach chair, the slightly too tight bathing suit giving Timmy a pretty good idea about how it would feel to grab a cheek in each hand and just squeeze until white handprints would be visible.  
“Wanna play a game?“ Armie asks. “What game?“ Timmy asks, thinking that as long as he doesn’t have to get up it’s fine.  
“Truth or dare.“ snorting, Timmy answers with “haven’t played that since high school.“  
“Come on man, it’ll be fun.“  
“Alright, alright, you go first.“  
“Did you really sleep with that Mexican girl last Friday?“ having to dig a little too deep in his memory, Timmy says “nah, man I didn’t. Wasn’t really my type.“ And Timmy knows why he doesn’t really remember the girl. He was too busy starring at Armie the whole night, because Armie had chosen to wear a particularly tight black t-shirt that did nothing to hide those big biceps that Timmy had wanted to latch on to for the whole night.  
Feeling relief flooding his whole system, Armie hums, trying to keep it cool. It’s not like he isn’t aware that Tim is straight and very much able to sleep with whoever he likes, but it still fills him with a bitter feeling of never being anything but the best friend. “Your turn.“  
Not really knowing why he chooses this question, but still asking, Timmy says “when was the last time you had sex?“  
Considering the true answer to Timmy’s question, Armie isn’t sure if he should tell the truth. Not wanting to get into the habit of lying to the most important person in his life though, Armie goes with the truth. “When Liz and I were still trying to make things work“.  
“Whaaat? Isn’t that like, at least half a year ago?“  
“It’s been eight months.“ and Armie really shouldn’t be diving into this subject, with Timmy of all people. Should just abort mission and ask Timmy the next question.  
“Have you ever done drugs? Besides weed“ he asks, and he knows it’s a silly question, because Timmy would never do that. He wouldn’t risk his health for something that stupid, and Armie knows that even if Timmy had done that, he would’ve told Armie, because Timmy has a habit of seeking Armie out in situations where he needs the safety of another person. Armie takes way too much pride in that knowledge.  
“Dude, you know I haven’t.“  
Armie nods, fingering the label on his beer while looking at Timmy taking a swig of his. Zooming in on the way his long, delicate fingers grips the bottle, the way his pink lips closes around the glass flask, his tongue darting out to swipe his lips that Armie is sure must still be wet, tasting of beer and salt. Jesus, what he wouldn’t do to catch that bottom lip between his thump and pointer finger, sliding his hand down that long white neck, watching the way his tan hand would cover the whole front of it.  
Feeling way too hot, Armie resolutely stands “I’m going to go for a swim“ he says, already walking towards the shore in long strides, trying to walk normally despite the semi he seems to have gained.

Watching as Armie disappears beneath the water, Timmy uses the opportunity to press a palm against his dick, letting out a small whimper at the friction. He almost considers going to the toilet to jerk off but decides against it. Standing up, he sways a little, and thinks that joining Armie in the ocean might be even more stupid than jerking off in the guy’s bathroom. First of all, Armie might very well be able to see the bulge in Timmy’s shorts, and second of all, Timmy isn’t sure you should be swimming in the ocean when intoxicated. Curtesy to the empty beer bottles laying around the two chairs, Timmy walks towards the water anyway, hissing when the cold water touches his warm toes. Armie is standing a few feet away, his back turned towards Timmy. Swimming up behind him, Timmy jumps on his back, wrapping his arms around Armies chest, whispering “hey“ so close to his ear that his lips brush against Armies skin. Armie yelps, grabbing for Timmy’s arms while trying to regain his balance. It’s really only lasts a few seconds, but Armie still revels in the feeling of Timmy’s slight body pressed against his broad one, the feeling of Timmy’s crotch pressed against his ass doing nothing to the want that have been lurching through his body the whole afternoon. Armie doesn’t get to come up with a quick answer, before Timmy all but screams, starting to splash around the water, while yelling out “crab! Armie, crab!“ and Armie can’t help but laugh as Timmy tries to run full force towards the beach.

Sitting down at his chair, Timmy grabs his foot, pulling it close to his face while examining his big toe. “You all right there Tim?“ Armie chuckles. “No, man, I swear it bit my big toe, look there’s a mark right there!“, he exclaims while looking up at Armie, still holding his foot.  
Kneeling in front of Timmy, Armie grabs the assaulted foot, swiping his thumb across Timmy’s big toe. And honestly, Armie was never really into the whole feet thing, but Timmy’s toe might make him reconsider. “nah, don’t think that’s a crab-bite, T. would’ve been a hell of a crab“ he says, looking up at Timmy. “I swear I felt it bite me Armie“, and who is Armie not to humor Timmy? Still holding Timmy’s foot with both hands, Armie quickly leans down, kissing Timmy’s big toe, before letting go completely, getting back in his chair. “You’ll be fine Tim, I promise you“ he says, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Starring at Armie, the feeling of electricity crawling up throughout his body from the place where Armie kissed his toe, Timmy gets up, saying “I’ll just grab another beer, want one?“  
“Sure“

Fifteen minutes and one more beer later, Timmy starts to lose his exhibitions bit by bit.  
“Truth or dare, Armie“ he says, eyes closed.  
“Truth“  
“Have you ever thought about any of your friends while jerking off?“  
Armie is silent for some time, making Timmy start to say something like sorry, forget I asked, just when Armie says “yes.“ And Timmy knows that it’s Armies turn asking the questions, but he can’t help himself. “who?“ he asks.  
More silence follows, Timmy opening his eyes, turning his head to look at Armie who looks right back at him saying “no cheating Tim, it’s my turn. Have you?“  
“Have I what?“  
“Don’t be silly“  
“All right, all right. I have“ Timmy feels his heart speeding up, starting to ask himself what the hell he was thinking. He can’t tell Armie that he jerks off thinking about him. Can’t admit to Armie that the last couple of months, Timmy hasn’t been able to come unless he’s been thinking about his best friend’s hands, his cock, his thighs, his voice. And Timmy has tried. He has watched porn (way too much porn) and fucked other people, but never been able to reach the tipping point until he’s allowed himself to think about something Armie. From there on, he always comes embarrassingly fast.  
“Who?“ Armie asks.  
“Now who’s cheating?“  
“Fair enough, I guess.“  
“Who have you thought about, Armie?“ Timmy asks, hoping against hope that Armie can’t hear how his voice has gone slightly rough, can’t see how his trunks are starting to tent. Again.  
“You want the truth?“  
“Yeah.“  
“Well, don’t freak out now. It’s mainly been you, recently.“  
And of all the things that Timmy could gather from that obnoxious admission, he asks “recently? Who else have you thought about?“  
Shrugging, Armies says, “sometimes Nick, but it’s not like I did it much. Honestly just think it was a bit exciting, but still knowing that I never wanted to do those things.“  
“What about me, then?“  
“You? I don’t know, Tim.“  
“Do you want to do the things to me that you think about?“  
“Some of them…“ Armie trails off, looking Timmy in the eyes, feeling his heartbeat steadily increasing. What are they even doing?  
Brain completely short-circuiting, Timmy almost-whispers, “what do you want to do to me, Armie?“

  
And Armie almost tells him. Almost amidst how badly he wants to grab him by the curls, pulling till that long, long, creamy neck is completely exposed for Armie to wrap his hands around it, gentle at first, before kissing those sinful lips. Plunging his tongue into Timmy’s mouth, marking him up for the world to see, for all the girls and men to know that Timmy is not theirs to have. But he doesn’t. Instead he says, “my turn. Who have you thought about?“ and Timmy doesn’t even think before leaning forward in his chair, looking straight into Armies eyes, saying “you, Armie. I’ve been thinking about you. No one else.“  
“Yeah?“  
“Yeah“. The tension is loaded with heat, the warm sun doing nothing to cool them down as Timmy elaborates, not even having to think before saying, “haven’t been able to come without imagining you.“  
Licking his lips, Armies says “what were you imagining?”, straightening up in his chair, leaning his elbows at his knees.  
“Your lips…“ Timmy says, while touching his thumb to his bottom lip, feeling a chill go through his body, despite the moist, suffocating heat. Touching Armies thighs, he continues, “your thighs… god, your thighs Armie, I get so fucking hard just thinking about your thighs, you have no idea.“  
Voice going rough, Armie says, “come here, Timmy“, leaning back in his chair, hands resting at his thighs.  
Timmy gets up immediately, making his way to Armie in two steps, before straddling Armies thick, tan, hairy thighs. Letting his hands slide up against Timmy’s ass, Armie asks in a husky voice, “you want those things in real life Timmy? Want me to give them to you?“  
“Yes, please“  
And Armie is so close to those pink lips, his hands cupping Timmy’s pert cheeks, and no, Armie doesn’t think he’s ever been that hard before from just talking. Can already feel his cock dripping.  
“Tell me exactly what you want, Timmy. Got to be sure I give you exactly what you need.“  
“Your tongue. Kiss me, please“.  
Armie really doesn’t have to be told twice, as he leans forward, capturing Timmy’s lips in a soring kiss, pulling him closer by his ass, creating a delicious friction against the leaking head of his cock. Releasing a deep moan, Armie grabs Timmy’s face with both hands, seeking out his tongue.  
“What else do you want baby?“  
Timmy whimpers, starting to rut his clothed cock against Armies abdomen, trying to get some relief on his straining cock that to be honest had been at least half hard since Armie had changed into those tight shorts earlier that day. “Want you to touch my cock Armie, you’ve made it so hard“  
Giving Timmy what he wants, Armie starts palming Timmy through his shorts, letting out a groan at the sight of Timmy on top of him, thighs spread, head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth open.  
It’s possible that Armie can’t help but take pride in the fact that Timmy really is rock hard against his hand, that he is the one that makes Timmy lose himself.  
And it’s also possible that Armie, who has been thinking about this for a very long time, can feel his cock pulsing pre come in the tight confines of his trunks, while rubbing his best friend’s cock.  
“God, yes, just like that, please, please“ Timmy moans, and Armie wants more.  
“You like that, huh? Like rubbing your hard cock against me, Timmy? Is that what you want?“  
“yes, please, just, please“  
And Armie really feels like everything is too much, but still not enough, but then again, maybe he’s always felt that way with Timmy. “Yes baby, feel my cock right there, want you to feel what you do to me“, he says, bucking up his hips, making Timmy feel his pulsing cock. Timmy moans, crashing his lips against Armies, fingers tightening in Armies short hair.  
“You gonna come in your pants for me Timmy? God, look at you, so fucking gorgeous“  
“Yes, yes, Armie, I’m coming, I’m…“, and then he feels his cock start pulsing, heat starting to coil in his balls before everything goes black for a second, cock pulsing thick ropes of come inside of his shorts, leaving a wet patch of come at the front.  
Armie is in completely awe as he looks at Timmy falling apart on top of him. He can’t help himself, saying, “fuck, Timmy. Let me taste you, want to taste you so bad baby“, before starting to pull down Timmy’s soaked swimsuit, getting a look on the mess that is Timmy’s still hard cock, flushing a beautiful red color with come smeared all over it. Timmy lets out a heated moan as he looks at Armie, who is currently swiping up come with his pointer finger, before bringing it to his own mouth, looking Timmy in the eyes as he starts palming his own cock on top of the shorts, letting out a deep moan at the taste of Timmy. Timmy can barely believe that this is really happening. It’s more than his own imagination could ever come up with, and when Armie pulls out his own hard cock, Timmy lets out a quite gasp at the sight of his best friends huge leaking cock. Feels his half hard cock filling up again as Armie starts rubbing the head of his own cock in Timmy’s come, nudging against Timmy’s spent cock. “Fuck, Armie“ he breathes as he watches Armie start to jerk his cock with his big hand, using Timmy’s come as lube. Looking at Armies glazed over, hooded dark eyes, Timmy really wants to have a taste before it’s too late, so he scoots down the chair until he is face to face with Armies dripping cock, looking up at Armie, saying “want you to feed me with your come, Armie“, and then opening his mouth.  
And Armie really doesn’t stand a chance, does he? Putting his thumb in Timmy’s mouth, felling his tongue licking its way around it he says “oh yes Timmy, such a good, good boy. Going to fill your mouth so good“. And as he starts jerking faster, aiming at Timmy’s red tongue and lips, he feels his cock starting to spurt and it’s all he can do to keep his eyes open, looking down at Timmy who lets out little moans as he darts out his tongue to catch a drop of come on his bottom lip.

Collapsing back down in the chair he lets out a string of “fuck“ and “shit“ mixed with Timmy’s name, the boy resting his head at Armies thigh with closed eyes and a satisfied smile on his lips, looking completely fucked out. Armie runs a hand through Timmy’s wild curls, a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading though out his body. “You all right? Armie asks him, getting a nod that feels more like a nuzzle in return. “Come here“, he says, making Timmy crawl back up to his chest, grapping his angelic face between his big palms, looking his best friend in the eyes, finding a hint of something that looks a lot like doubt or insecurity, and that just won’t do. “You need to tell me if you aren’t, T.“ Flicking his gaze down before looking back into Armies eyes, Timmy starts worrying his lip between his teeth before saying “I was thinking that maybe I could have one more kiss?“. Now who the hell would Armie be to deny Timmy anything? Letting out a relived chuckle, Armie pulls the boy closer to him, kissing his lips gently.  
“Better?“ he asks. “Much better“, Timmy breaths, and smile on his lips.

And if Armie gets to kiss Timmy better for the rest of his life, he won’t ask for more.


End file.
